


The seven times Sunyoung meets Qian

by daniebanaanie



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, Luntoria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniebanaanie/pseuds/daniebanaanie





	1. Part 1

The first time Sunyoung saw her, she was dressed in a beautiful dress. It was made of a sparkly, silver fabric that made her look rather like a disco ball than an elegant lady, but as a kid, you loved glitters so it didn't matter. The dress reached to her calves, causing the low heels to be able to be seen just yet. Her hair fell over her schoulders in waves, but her bangs were straight. Sunyoung reckoned that she naturally had straight hair, but had gone to the hairdresser to get her hair done.  
Her hand was placed on her father's arm. On her face was a big grin, as if she had just been elected president of Korea instead of her father.  
When it was time for him to step forewards, she let him go, but her eyes were still twinkling and she never let her gaze wander from him. At least, that's what the TV showed, and Sunyoung was still a naïve teenager, looking up to the few years older Victoria Song, whose father had been so succesful. They said that she was going to walk in his footsteps and become a succesful politican too. She believed that, and simply didn't know anything better. She was known because of her father, almost a celebrity because of her beauty and witty comments. And weren't celebrities always arrogant people who only appeared on events like this to stroke their own ego's?  
Sunyoung was 10 years old at that time, and had shrugged it off. She forgot about Victoria Song soon after. She wasn't interested in politics.

The second time Sunyoung saw her, she appeared on a talk show. They both had aged; Victoria had let her bangs grow out, so her forehead was visible. Sunyoung, on the other hand, had dyed her hair light brown and cropped it until just past her shoulders in a wave of insurgency and puberty. Sunyoung guessed she had just graduated from University, since now not only her name was shown on the screen, but also "majored politics". She might just be 23? Her face looked older, wiser. Her smile wasn't as broad anymore as a few years ago when she was still a careless sixteen-year-old, but more controlled. She was on that talk show entirely to promote her father's party, the Saenuri Party (or SP, as many people simply called it) which would also be the party she'd be joining as an actual politican. Her father had been President of Korea for four years and was now preparing for his comeback. His daughter was the eye-candy of the public, and it was only logical she would appear on TV too to stroke his imago. Victoria was making her debut on that talk show, and Sunyoung was once caught in her beauty. How could she have not detected that as romantic attraction from the very first beginning? Maybe because, at that point, she hadn't known real love yet.  
She was only 17 at that time and hadn't even been outside her hometown. She knew nothing of the world around her, only how to come from her parents' house in the outskirts of Seoul to the local High School. How could she have known that they would cross paths one day?

The third time Sunyoung saw her, she saw her in real life for the first time. Two years had passed since the talk show. Sunyoung had graduated from her High School and now moved over to the Seoul National University, majoring in fashion. She either wanted to become a fashion designer or start her own company, depending on what the markt offered. Luna was working hard for her goal and really focussed, and therefor only noticed that the girl she had always admired from afar, actually went to the same class as she was.  
She had not noticed her until school had already started for a few weeks. They both took the classical music class. Both of them because they needed some time off the subject they were majoring, so they had chosen music.  
The blackhead had clearly decided that majoring in politics wasn't enough and she needed to study more to become an even better politican. Most students praised her for that, but Sunyoung couldn't help but to pull up her nose in annoyance. Show-off.  
Sunyoung had always been kind of jealous of her wealth, and the fact that she was able to go to a university twice. But not only that; the girl went horse riding twice a day; had been on the cover of Sunyoung's favourite fashion magazine; owned the most stylish clothes; knew how to study well; had tons of friends slash admires and was rather known as well. Wasn't that something every girl craved? Sunyoung sure as hell did, so she couldn't help to feel a little bit repulsed by the fact that Victoria Song was in her classical music class... and only a few seats to her left! Whilst she had always looked up to the six year older woman in her childhood, she suddenly felt the big pressure to compete with her. It was a lost cause, and she knew so. She'd never beat Victoria Song.

"I thought you liked her?" her best friend, Amber, once asked, when Sunyoung was once again done complaining about Victoria Song. They didn't major in the same study, but they had found each other as lonely first year college students at the first day, both having no one. They were both cast outs, the persons no one wanted.  
"Well, yes, I did," Sunyoung mumbled, not looking up from her sheets of notes she needed to study. It was quiet in the library, because there ruled a 'no-talking' policy. But Amber and Sunyoung had never taken that rule seriously - especially Amber. She had placed her feet upon the table, just a few centimeters next to Sunyoung's books. She was playing with a pen, tapping it rhythmatically on the table.  
"And now you don't?"  
"No, I still do, I think."  
"Then why do you keep eyeing at her like she's Satan in person? When she asked you for a pencil yesterday, you almost threw your pencil case at her head."  
Sunyoung sighed and put her pen down. There was literally no way to study when her friend was nearby. The older girl looked at her with observing eyes and raised eyebrows.  
"Well, it was my only pencil," she quickly said.  
"You always have a box of pencils, because you draw in your notebooks and stuff," Amber replied grinning, obviously smug with herself that she caught her best friend on a lie. Sunyoung groaned and hit her friend on the knee.  
"Just shut up already."  
"Are you annoyed because she's more populair and has a prettier face than you?" the other girl joked. Sunyoung squinted her eyes together and made a face. She rolled her eyes smugly.  
"Nobody has a prettier face than me, Amber," she said. Amber pulled an 'Oh, really?'-face and laughed.  
"Soojung is-"  
"We aren't comparing me with Jung Soojung now, she's a model, for God's sake. I'm just saying that I'm prettier than Victoria," she said stubbornly.  
"So you admit that Krystal is prettier than you?" Amber teased her shorter friend. Sunyoung sighed and threw her pencil to her head. Amber had tried to duck but the pencil had hit its target anyway. It hit her in the middle of her forehead, leaving a dark spot between her brows.  
"Just shut up, you," she said, before getting another one from her collection of pencils - Amber hadn't been wrong - and pretended to be studying again. She heard Amber chuckle for another few moments before returning to her phone. They stayed like that for a while, Victoria's name wasn't addressed again. Sunyoung was glad because of that. Because the dark-haired beauty made her feel a bit weird in her stomach, every time their gazes met. She told herself that was because she disliked her arrogance. Victoria appeared more and more on TV and with every extra appearance, Sunyoung seemed to hate her more.

"Can't you see how arrogant she is? Smiling when people ask her for autographs, always trying to work her way in onto the news. I can't understand how anyone could put up with her," Sunyoung said, in a wave of heated annoyance after another interview of Victoria Song had appeared on her television. It was almost as if her TV wanted to provoke her.  
"Just drop it, you aren't getting anywhere with bashing on Victoria Song all day," Amber said. She was eating chips next to her on the couch, chewing too loudly to Sunyoung's likings. The crumbs that fell were eaten by her Dachshund, Artie, the little bastard. Sunyoung widened her eyes in disbelief.  
"All day? I don't talk about her all day" she said, in an attempt to defend herself. Amber didn't even look up from the screen and just laughed.  
"Oh no? Yesterday we talked about how she was bragging about succesfully climbing a few ranks in her Song's party, causing her now to have more power than several veteran politicans. The day before you were annoyed by how she had bumped your shoulder in the hallway - and had even said 'sorry', gosh, how rude - and at last, you can't seem to stop to say how arrogant she is. She literally doesn't harm a fly, Sunyoung. I don't even think she has many friends anyway. I never see her at any of the parties."  
Sunyoung huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Artie came to sit on her lap and rubbed his head against her hands. She started to pet his head, tracing lines over his tiny head, all the way from his little nose to his ears and up to his tail. Artie loved it and closed his eyes, leaning into his owner's touches. Despite the careful carassing of her pet, Sunyoung still felt rather annoyed.  
"So that means I talk a lot about her? She just gives me a reason to talk a lot about her," she huffed. Amber turned her head from the screen to look at her, raising an eyebrow.  
"Just admit you talk a lot more about Victoria than you like to admit."

The fourth time Sunyoung saw her, it was on a party.  
Amber had had the most insane idea to break into an important invitation-only event. It was the event all the celebrities went to, all the important people of Korea were attending it. The president was not attending, sadly, but all the other political leaders were. The Song family were honoured guests at the party, and most people at the University knew that Victoria would be attending too. Despite the fact that she was majoring in economics, many forgot that she had already graduated as a politics major and worked as a politican at the government. Her father still had the upper hand, but his daughter was making her way up to the top, so obviously she was invited. But they barely noticed her name whilst scrolling through the list of celebrities that were going to attend the event.  
"You can't be serious..." Sunyoung had breathed, when Amber had proposed the idea. "I know you're up for some crazy shit but this is too much, Am. If we get caught, we'll get arrested!"  
"But I already arranged everything!" her friend protested. Sunyoung watched Amber with open mouth when she explained the plan she had made up. Together with a few others who were in for a fancy night out - Kai, Sooyoung, Taemin, Tiffany, Seulgi and Henry - they had arranged that they were able to get in. The programme of the event was already known, to those who could use the internet well. Henry had helped Amber with looking up the scedule. They would skip the red carpet and the speeches and would appear as soon as the party started. Nobody would notice there were a few extra guests then.  
"How are you even planning on getting in, hmm? There are tons of guards everywhere," Sunyoung said, whilst crossing her arms in front of her chest. Amber huffed.  
"Pfft, don't let me laugh, I worked there. I know all the creeks and entrances of that place. I can work us in."  
"So we're supposed to climb over fences whilst wearing pur fancy clothes? I can already tell you that I'm not going to climb over a roof when I wear a dress!"  
"No, of course not, dumbass. Remember Siwon? He still works there. He said he'd let us in, a long as we make sure to tell nobody it was him who helped us," Amber said happily. She wrapped her arm around Sunyoung's shoulders to pull her closer. She grinned widely at the shorter girl.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun! I promise! Maybe you even get to dance with some hot ass celebrity, hmm?"  
Sunyoung sighed and pushed her away, rubbing her temples. The way Amber had explained the plan made it really tempting to give in; it was almost ingenious. And it really had something tempting to go to an intivitation-only party.. with all those celebrities... But God, she'd never forgive herself if they were caught. So many things could go wrong...  
"Fine!" she eventually blurted out. "Fine, I'll come with you and your little troublemakers squad."  
Amber squeeled out of happiness and hugged her best friend.  
"You won't regret this!"  
Sunyoung had sighed at that moment, but little did she know that she really didn't regret going to the event.

They had a week to rearrange their stuff; to buy dresses and suits; get their outfits to match a celebrities; to prepare themsleves to sneak in; and to make up a plan if they were caught.  
All in all, it turned out to be a fairly good plan, even Sunyoung had to admit that.  
The party would start at half past ten, so they got into the cars at ten. Sooyoung and Amber would drive, both in their own cars to get the whole group to the party. They arrived at a little over half past ten, just in time to meet Siwon at the back of the building. They got out of the car, all looking amazingly, if Sunyoung said so herself. Amber wore a dark grey, well-fitting suit with a black tie. She had rolled her sleeves up, so her tattoos were visible, causing her to look even more attractive. Sunyoung wore a white summer dress - which, she realized, was a mistake once she felt the cool night's breeze on her bare legs - that excentrated her natural look. She hadn't put up too much make-up, so she would just be average and plain looking. Yes, she was beautiful, but she told herself not to stand out too much. Neither did she like very heavy make-up and daring dresses. It was too much glamour, and it didn't fit her well.  
The others were dressed simarily to Amber and Sunyoung; either in a suit or a dress.

Siwon met them a few moments later. Before they had arrived, they had agreed upon staying quiet once they were at the back. They didn't wanna draw attention to themselves. It was already suspicious that seven teenagers were dressed fancily, standing at the backside of a building at night, let alone make so much noise. That would have the same effect as holding up a sign with "HELLO PEOPLE, YES, WE ARE BREAKING INTO THE MOST FANCY PARTY OF THIS YEAR, COME AND GET US!".  
Siwon opened the door at the backside of the building. He looked handsome in his security uniform; his biceps looked even bigger; his face even handsomer; and his hair even better. She saw Tiffany nodge Sooyoung, whose cheeks had coloured a dark shade of pink. He signaled they should come in quickly. They did, in the mean time tripping over each other's feet in an attempt to be fast.  
Siwon let them in, and closed the door behind them. The little light that the moon had caused to enlight the alley behind the building was gone now, and they stood in a dimly lit room. There were boxes piled up in the corners. A few were taken off the piles and were a bit damaged. They looked like they were been sit upon. When her eyes were accustomed to the darkness, she saw there was also a mini-bar, several chairs and couches and a few open bottles of coke. She guessed this was the employees area.  
"Follow me," Siwon whispered. He beckoned them, and started to walk to another door, that at first had been hidden behind a pile of boxes. Sunyoung grabbed Amber's hand, to keep close to her. Together, they walked behind Siwon, following him through a set of rooms that were, like the first one, dim lit and empty, mostly used for stocking stuff. They heard the music play louder and chattering voices more clear whenever they passed another room. It defenitely took ten minutes before they came anywhere close. The rooms became brighter, and seemed to have a real purpose now, like toilets and dressing rooms. They passed the cantine, the lounge, and eventually entered a small room, that morely served as a corridor. The sounds of the party were so loud that they could barely hear Siwon warn them not to walk in all at once.  
"I'm going out first and guard the door. Whenever it's safe, I'll knock on the door, and two of you can come out, capisce?"  
We all nodded. It wasn't hard to understand. Siwon went out, and we were left behind. And damn, we prayed that Siwon would knock on the door soon. Not because we wanted to get to the party quickly - well, maybe that too - but mainly because we were afraid we'd get recognized and get caught by another employee. Guests weren't even supposed to be here, so they wouldn't be able to talk their way out of it either. Once they'd be at the party, they'd probably not get recognized. But for now, they were all bading in sweat. Sunyoung could feel little drops form in her neck and slowly roll down over her spine. It made her shudder. The seconds were slowly passing, seeming to last an eternity.

Eventually, they heard a knock on the door. Sunyoung startedly looked up.  
"Who's going?" she hissed, partly hoping that she was able to get out first, but before the sentence had fully left her mouth, Sooyoung and Tiffany had already gone out. The rest stayed behind, and grew more fretful with every passing minute.  
After, what seemed like forever, they heard another knock. There went Henry and Seulgi. A little later, Kai and Taemin left, causing Amber and Sunyoung to be left behind. By now, her heart was racing so fast that she barely could breath. She eagerly waited for Siwon to knock on the door again, but it seemed to last way longer than the times before.  
"Did he forget about us?" she whispered, when after a few minutes they hadn't heard Siwon's knock yet. Amber placed her index finger on her lips, to sign she should be quiet. Sunyoung bit her lip nervously.  
Eventually, the door opened... and Siwon's head popped around the doorframe. Sunyoung let out a sigh she didn't know she was holding, and slapped his shoulder hard. Amber chuckled nervously.  
"You ass! Why did it take so long?" she hissed. "Do you know how much you startled us?"  
Siwon rubbed his arm, like a puppy who just has been hit, and pouted his lips a bit.  
"I'm sorry, a collegue came to talk to me. But it's safe now. You two are the last ones, right?"  
Amber nodded. She smiled, a bit more assured now, and offered Sunyoung her arm. Sunyoung placed her hand upon her friend's arm, clutching it, because she was still a bit nervous. Amber let them through the door, which Siwon slammed shut immediately.  
"Go to the dance floor first. Once you're blended in, I guess you can go anywhere. Just make sure no one sees you," Siwon whispered, before he pushed us towards the small group of dancing people. Well dancing... It defenitely wasn't dancing the way Amber and Sunyoung were used to. They often went to clubs together, dancing on the stage, sometimes even grabbing a mic and singing. Their voices weren't too bad.  
But damn, this surely wasn't like a club at all. There were no sweaty, drunk people riding up against each other - which Sunyoung hadn't expected in the first place - but there wasn't even pop music playing. It was classical music. And the people weren't dancing freeling, letting their bodies be consumed by the music, but they were couple-dancing; hands clasped in each other's; belly-to-belly; turning pirouettes; twirling their partner; switching to another lady or gentleman when the song changed. It hadn't crossed Sunyoung's mind that the guests would dance a lot different than she is used to.. and it made her a bit nervous. Siwon told them to dance...  
"Well, the dancefloor is off limits now," Sunyoung whispered to her friend. Amber turned her head and grinned.  
"I want to try it!" she said. Before the brunette could object that they were going to be spotted if they showed off their poor dance skills - she knew that Amber was going to step on her feet at least once - Amber already pulled her towards few dancing couples. Amber placed her hand upon her waist and took her other hand in hers, obviously taking in the place of the male. Sunyoung placed her hand a bit awkwardly upon her shoulder.  
"Have you done this before?" she asked, as they slowly started to immitate the other couples, slowly circling around. Amber took the lead, and Sunyoung awkwardly followed.  
"I saw it in movies," Amber replied, shrugging. Surprisingly, she seemed to be rather skilled. At least more skilled than Sunyoung was. She often stumbled over her own feet, praying she wouldn't step on someone else's.

The song eventually came to an end, and the couples stopped dancing, or switched partners. Surprisingly, they had done fairly well. Only one older man had looked annoyedly in their direction when Amber had accidentally bumped against him whilst swinging Sunyoung, but besides that, they had blended in perfectly.  
"Shall we go find the others?" Amber asked. Sunyoung nodded eagerly, quite glad that she'd be able to leave the dancefloor now. They managed one song, but they probably wouldn't survive another. Plus, Sunyoung wore heels. Heels weren't made for dancing. They were made for being pretty.

So they walked off, to explore the rest of the party. Sunyoung hadn't paid attention to the building until now, she had been too nervous to do so. The ceiling was high, so high that Sunyoung had to throw her head back to look at it. It was decorated in the ancient Greek style. White granite pillars, which were there to support it, ran down until the ground, where, Sunyoung saw, they were decorated with gold. Or at least, fake-gold, to make it look pretty. She wasn't stupid. No one wasted this much gold on a pillar.  
In the middle of the hall was a fontain, with a copy of the Venus de Milo statue in the middle. Three besoirs were piled on top of each other, with in the lowest a few huge orange-white koi carps. Some of the guests sat at the edge, letting their hands run through the cool water, either trying to touch the kois or avoid them. The rattling of the water was barely hearable because of the chattering of the guests, and the music that played. They had gone over to another song, which was just as boring as the first one had been.  
The walls were bordeaux red, a colour that reminded her of passionate love, and decorated with fancy modern day art paintings, which was probably the most exciting part of this whole party. At the right of the fontain, there was a huge buffet installed, with chefs who made the food live for the guests, because only the best food was served here, obviously. Sunyoung already spotted Henry and Taemin near the buffet, both with a plate in each hand.  
To the right of the fontain was the dance floor, close to the door they had emerged from. The bar was located near the dance floor. Yes, because you obviously need alcohol before you can dance like that, Sunyoung thought. It wasn't crowded there yet, most people were loading their plates with food. Only a few older men were drinking scotch together, legs spread wide, and their jackets laid over the comfertable chairs. Tiffanny and Sooyoung had already secured themselves a spot, both with a glass of dark red wine, the same colour as the walls.  
When they looked around some more, they noticed that Kai and Seulgi were both chatting up to another person, equally as handsome as them.  
"Where do you wanna go?" Amber asked her. Sunyoung shrugged. She wasn't hungry. In fact, the smell of roasted chicken made her stomach turn. Neither did she feel much for drinks. Sunyoung wasn't a heavy drinker and actually only drank on parties, when she was having a really good time. But it felt too classy to get drunk now.  
"I'll just check out those seats over there," she said, whilst she nudged with her head to the several comfertable couches and chairs near the bar-area. Maybe she would buy herself some wine, just to pass the time. Amber nodded.  
"Mind if I check on the-"  
"Yes, yes, you go to the buffet. But you know, they won't have taco's," Sunyoung said.  
"We'll see about that," Amber said, grinning. She mumbled a quick goodbye before walking in Henry's direction. Sunyoung slapped her ass when she passed her. Her friend looked over her shoulder and laughed. Sunyoung watched her going to the buffet, get a plate, and immediately walk over to the part that didn't held caviar and salmon, but somewhat more down-to-earth food. Henry greeted her loudly, and Taemin grinned.  
Sunyoung suddenly felt completely alone. She turned around to walk to the couches, hoping to find Tiffany and Sooyoung still there, but the girls had dissapeared. Sunyoung looked down to her shoes, suddenly feeling very lonely. She looked up, to find Amber with her arms draped over Henry and Taemin's shoulders, laughing. She didn't seem to miss her at all..  
The brunette decided she didn't want to go up to her best friend, who seemed to have such a good time with the boys, and disturb her. She was a grown up, for god's sake, she could take care of herself, right? Lateron, she'd probably run into Kai, or Tiffany, and just have a good time with them! But for now, she could hang out at the bar, right?  
Sunyoung stroke the creases from her dress and ran with her hand through her hair before walking up to the bar. She put her chin up a little higher, hoping that by looking confidenly, she'd also feel confident. She sat down on one of the high bar stools, placing her hands and lower arms upon the mahogany wooden table. The bartender looked up from behind is spectacles. It was a man in his mid-fourties, with a three-day-old beard speckled with grey hairs and kind blue eyes. His hair was pushed back and held there with wax. Defenitely not from Seoul, Sunyoung thought. He wore almost the same uniform as Siwon had. But whilst Siwon's uniform resembled those of the police more, the bartender looked like he could blend in with the guests as well. He wore a light blue blouse with a dark blue tie, just like Siwon, but he had his sleeves rolled up, revealing his hairy lower arms, and his shirt wasn't tucked tightly into his pants.  
He put the crystal glass down he had been rubbing with a towel for the past few minutes, to make it shine more. He bowed a bit towards Sunyoung, his blue eyes fixed upon her dark brown ones.  
"What can it be?" he asked, in the most gentlest voice possible.  
"Something strong," she said. "I usually don't drink strong beverages, so just give me some."  
The bartender laughed, causing the wrickles around his eyes to crease even more. But he looked younger, somehow, whilst laughing. Sunyoung's cheeks flared dark pink.  
"A girl like you? I'd think you'd pass out after a little bit of vodka," the bartender joked. She noticed his accent was Eastern-European. Russian, even, maybe? Sunyoung pursed her lips and wrapped her arms in front of her chest. She already opened her mouth to say something when she saw the man wink to her. She rolled her eyes, and chuckled slowly.  
The bartender got a glass from the cupboards behind him and started to take out several bottles, taking a look at the labels, trying to choose the right one. Sunyoung watched him, since she simply hadn't got anything else to do. He eventually took out a dark brown bottle, which read Jack Daniel's. She saw him opening it up, the conceiled air making a popping sound when it was released, and pour it down a glass with ice cubes. At the moment he wanted to hand it to her, she felt a hand upon her shoulder.  
"Change it into red wine, please, Miles. And make that two," she heard a voice speak. Sunyoung blinked a few times, because it sounded fairly familiar? It was on the tip of her tongue... Surely none of her friends, that's for sure.  
"Of course, Miss Song," the bartender - Miles - said with a bright smile. He took her whiskey away and poured it down the drain. Sunyoung's eyes widened at the name, and suddenly became very much aware of the cold hand upon her bared shoulder. It made a shiver run down her spine. She looked up, straight into the black eyes of no one less than Victoria Song.  
She opened her mouth to say something - literally anything. "Hi, I'm Park Sunyoung, nice to meet you!" or "How do you know me and know that white wine is actually my favourite beverage?" or "I have been admiring you from afar since I was a kid and now we share the same class together but you have never noticed me!", but she couldn't. It failed dramatically, and Sunyoung only stammered and stuttered, wanting to say all of those things at once, but only managing to pronounce "Ehh".  
Victoria smiled. It felt strange to be smiled at by Victoria Song. All those time she saw her smile on TV it looked genuine, or at least not completely fake, but she now noticed she had been a fool all along. The smile Victoria flashed her now looked realer than ever and Sunyoung didn't understand why she was the one being smiled at.  
She wore a tight black dress, that hugged her figure in the best ways possible. It made her hair and eyes look even darker, even fiercer. Her lips were stifted red, which probably made every man in the room shudder of desire. But she didn't look fierce, despite her looks. Oh, Sunyoung knew she could be, but at the moment, she looked a bit shy. Reserved, introverted. But nevertheless brave enough to step foreward to her. There was a thin layer of make-up on her face; only some mascara and a thin line of eyeliner. Probably some foundation too, but she couldn't see if Victoria's face was naturally pale and flawless or if a stylist had worked the flaws away. Sunyoung guessed she didn't even have any. All in all, she was stunning. It made Sunyoung's mouth fall open a little bit.  
Miles placed the two glasses on the counter. Victoria took both of them before Sunyoung could lift her hand, offering one ot her. She looked up, still a bit mesmerized, and slowly took the wine from her. Victoria took a sip, and closed her eyes in the process. Sunyoung could only stare. When the dark haired beauty lowered her glass, Sunyoung quickly took a sip of her own, to hide the fact that she had been staring.  
Two kind eyes were fixed upon her, taking her in. The same two eyes which Sunyoung had thought to be arrogant and almost emotionless looking for almost her whole life. She had always thought that her eyes were darker dan her black hair, and that they had an even darker air about them. But she had been wrong; they were lighter. And kinder. It made her speechless.  
"Y-you're Victoria Song?" Sunyoung stuttered. Even though they had been going to the same class for quite a while now, she suddenly began to feel very nervous the older woman.  
Victoria chuckled.  
"It seems that I can go nowhere nowadays without getting recognized," she said. The tone on her voice had a sad edge to it, which made Sunyoung immediately feel guilty about pointing it out so bluntly.  
"O-oh, well," she mumbled. "Isn't it nice to be known too? The attention and all of that.."  
Victoria took another sip, then looked back at her.  
"Not really. I hate giving interviews," she replied carelessly. "I'd prefer to go up in the crowd."  
Sunyoung remembered all the times she had called Victoria arrogant for appearing on TV that much. Her cheeks coloured a deep shade of red.  
Victoria smile became a bit wider, although it still seemed to be a bit reserved. Reserved, but real nevertheless. It was nothing in comparement to the bright smiles she had showed on TV. Actually, now Sunyoung came to think of it, she was rather beautiful, smiling so shyly like that. Very cute.  
"So, you clearly seem to know my name, but I don't know yours. Care to introduce yourself?" Victoria asked. Sunyoung blinked a few times, at first not understanding what the other woman had said. Her eyes widened when it hit her.  
"O-oh, right. I'm Park Sunyoung, nice to meet you," she said. Sunyoung stood up quickly, trying to bow at the same time, causing her almost to fall over and trip over her own feet. Victoria grabbed her lower arm to secure her. Sunyoung steadied herself and became painfully aware how soft her hands actually ware. Seriously, what brand of hand creme does she use, because she had never felt such soft hands before? Or maybe it was because she had never been impressed as much by a person so much as she had been by Victoria. Sunyoung didn't know, but it made her breath stock in her throat.  
She looked up to Victoria, who was almost a head taller than she was. The taller girl chuckled softly - a sound that was very pleasant to Sunyoung's ears - and pushed a strand of black hair behind her ear. Sunyoung started to feel warmer and warmer inside the longer Victoria's hand stayed on her lower arm, even though that she had found her balance again. The other girl didn't seem to notice her still holding her arm, and otherwise she didn't care.  
"So, can you dance?" she asked.

Even though Sunyoung had admitted that she had only danced one time before - and that had been with Amber a few moments ago - Victoria still took her to the dancing floor. There were less couples than a few moments before, almost as if they had gone off the dance floor to make room for Victoria. Sunyoung had to admit, that she would have too, to see her dance.  
Victoria still held her arm, dragging her along. Sunyoung looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking. A few men were gazing them rather suspiciously, but besides that, no one seemed to notice anything. Tiffany and Sooyoung were still no where to be found. Amber and Henry had loaded their plates and had chosen a spot to eat it all. Taemin had abondoned them to stand with Kai and Seulgi, who seemed too deep into their converstation to notice Sunyoung and Victoria. She felt alone and nervous; she had actually hoped for one of her friends to appear randomly and take her with them to the buffet or something. Anything would do, if only she wouldn't dance with Victoria.  
Victoria stopped in the middle of the dance floor, turning around to face Sunyoung. The music was playing, but it wasn't as nice as Victoria's little chuckle had been. It sounded less tingling.  
"Do you know the starting position?" Victoria asked her. Sunyoung swallowed and nodded. The nervous knot in her belly was almost unbearable. Victoria smiled her shy little smile again and nodded. She placed her very soft hand upon Sunyoung's hip and took her hand into hers with the other. Sunyoung swallowed to wetten her dry throat, but it didn't work. Victoria chuckled softly when she saw that Sunyoung hadn't moved yet. She let her hand go and moved Sunyoung's hand up to her shoulder. Once it was there, she took her free hand again.  
"Dancing is simple," Victoria started. Sunyoung bit her lip. "To begin: you move one step to the right, with your right foot, and close the gap with your left."  
They took the step, and indeed, it was very easy. But Sunyoung became a whole lot clumsier now that she was dancing with Victoria Song instead of Amber. Being so close to her that she could smell her parfume was making her dizzy and clouded her mind. She couldn't pay attention well and completely missed what Victoria had said, causing her to stumble backwards when the woman did a step in her direction. Victoria caught her without missing a beat, gripping her waist a little more firmly to keep her close. Sunyoung's cheeks flared up again.  
"Easy there," Victoria laughed. Sunyoung laughed nervously too, but she felt far from laughing. She felt like a complete fool in front of Victoria, who clearly knew all the passes.  
"Don't worry about feeling bad," the woman said, who seemed to have read Sunyoung's mind somehow. Ah well, she had never been careful with her expressions, so it must've shown on her face. "I have been dancing since I was six years old. Ballet, mostly, so I've got a good base."  
That really didn't help Sunyoung to feel more at ease, though. Knowing that Victoria had dance experience for almost 20 years was frightening as hell. It accented Sunyoung's bad dancing skills even more, and she couldn't help but to bite her lip another time. She wasn't a lip biter, normally, but Victoria had that effect on her. On many people, probably.  
"Don't be afraid," Victoria hummed. "I'll help you."  
So they started over again, and over again, and over again until Sunyoung finally got the hang of it. Dancing wasn't very hard indeed, and with a partner like Victoria, anyone could dance. The steps were easy and immediately grifted into Sunyoung's mind once they had turned and swirled a couple of times. Sunyoung had never felt so great. With every step she took, it seemed like she was flying in Victoria's arms. It didn't feel weird at all to dance with a woman. In fact, she wondered if any male could be ever as good as she was. It felt more natural than anything had ever been, to have her hand placed on Victoria's shoulder, close to her neck, and intertwine her fingers with hers. It was almost magical. The music seemed suddenly better than any pop song could, and the party seemed to blend together until all the shapes and the people were one and the same thing.  
When Sunyoung got the hang of it, Victoria started to swirl her more around. Sunyoung made pirouettes and even fell backwards whilst Victoria held her. The two girls had the times of their lives. Sunyoung couldn't imagine that she had once hated this woman.  
During the dancing, they talked. Victoria was mostly the one asking questions. She seemed to want to know everything about Sunyoung. About her family, her friends, what she was studying and what she planned to do next. Sunyoung answered everything truthfully. She had a twin sister and a brother. Her best friend was called Amber. She studied fashion. And she wanted to start her own company. When Victoria ran out of questions, Sunyoung thought it to be fair to ask some back. But when she tried to think of some, she noticed that she knew almost everything already. She knew Victoria had no siblings or whatsoever, only her father and mother. She didn't have many close friends, because she had studied her during the classes and on campus. She studied Economics and wanted to use that to become a better politican.  
The conversation grew silent, and Sunyoung felt the heavy urge to ask her something.  
"Victoria, what's your favourite colour?" she eventually blurted out. The taller woman laughed for a moment.  
"Call me Qian."  
"Q-qian?"  
"It's my real name. I mainly use Victoria as some sort of stage name. My father said it would look good. But I prefer Qian," she explained. Sunyoung oepned her mouth to say something, but closed it after a few seconds again - that must've looked really intelligent.  
"Oh, and it's purple."  
Sunyoung laughed nervously. "Purple, yes, that's very pretty indeed."  
Just like you are, she couldn't help to think. Her eyes grew wide of that spontanious thought and she tried to push it away as soon as possible, but it kept repeating over and over. Now that she looked up to Victoria - no, Qian - she noticed how attractive she actually was. Her shy, reserved smile had grown out to a wide grin, showing all her white teeth. She had the most beautiful eye smile when she laughed hard. Her features were mature due to her high cheekbones, causing her to look more sexy than cute, whilst Sunyoung still had baby fat on her cheeks. She really seemed like a lady and it was indeed very attractive.  
"Sunyoung?"  
Sunyoung blinked a few times with her eyes again and quickly looked back up into those lovely dark eyes. Victoria was watching her expectedly, as if she wanted an answer.  
"W-what?" she muttered.  
"I asked you what your favourite colour was," she laughed. The tingling sound had returned again. Sunyoung's cheeks coloured dark pink. Of course she had to make a fool out of herself.  
"O-oh, it's aqua blue," Sunyoung replied. Qian smiled.  
"That's pretty too."

They chatted a while about useless things. Their favourite dishes - which was Chinese food for Victoria, and pizza for Sunyoung -, their favourite music, TV programmes, movies, hobbies, everything. Sunyoung got to know every last little detail about Qian, and she loved it.  
At the end of the evening, around midnight, the quick classical songs that were fit for dancing quickly and elegantly, were traded for slow songs. They had to adjust their speed too. Their quick pirouettes and steps were replaced for slow ones. Sunyoung laid both arms around Qian's neck and let her head rust on her shoulder. It felt natural. Nice, even. Victoria shifted both hands to her hips. She was aware of them, but throughout the night, she had gotten less nervous.  
"This isn't weird, right?" she said. Sunyoung felt her eyes closing. The slow movements made her realize how tired she actually was.  
"Not if you don't think so," Qian replied. Sunyoung shook her head.  
"This feels very good," she replied. She could swear she heard Qian chuckle.

And so their evening had gone. Sometimes, when Sunyoung had opened her eyes, she saw Amber look at them. She knew what she was thinking. "Why was her best friend dancing with Victoria Song? The woman she had seemed to loathe so much?" Well, Sunyoung didn't know either. She had literally no idea. But it felt great, amazing even. And she didn't want it to stop. The tingling feelings in her belly were becoming more noticable every second, but Sunyoung ignored them. She had never felt them so strongly before. But love was out of the question, right? Maybe a tiniest bit of attraction...  
Sunyoung couldn't understand why she had once disliked Qian. She was one of the most beautiful people on earth, with a special look at the world that Sunyoung could understand completely. It was almost as if they thought the same, as if their hearts had melted together already. She didn't let the woman go anymore. Her arms stayed around her shoulders, Qian's arms stayed around her hips. Their faces were close and Sunyoung felt excitement bubble up in her stomach. But at the same time, she felt completely relaxed. Her mind was clouded with Qian's parfume. It smelled like lavender, but was mixed with her own scent to make it even more enjoyable.  
"Sunyoung?" Qian said softly. Somehow it felt more appropriate to do that, despite the fact that no one would be able to hear them anyway if they spoke out loud. This moment felt intimate and special. Something that couldn't happen in a normal life, but only in a drama.  
"Hmm?" she answered. Sunyoung didn't lift her head to look up to Qian, she kept her eyes closed.  
"You called me Victoria.. now can I call you something else too?"  
"How would you like to call me?" Sunyoung replied. At this point, she was up for anything. Qian thought for a few moments.  
"Luna," she replied. "Do you like that nickname?"  
This time, Sunyoung lifted her head. Her eyes found Qian's immediately. She had forgotten how beautiful they were. Or maybe she hadn't, but she became mesmerized all over again.  
"Why 'Luna'?" she asked. Qian smiled and touched her cheek. Sunyoung shivered at her touch, but leaned into her hand. Oh, how soft her fingers were...  
"Because you remind me of the moon."  
The moon... Sunyoung thought. Lonely, yet beautiful. She wished she wasn't a moon, though.

Eventually, she felt Qian move her head around. The sudden change made Sunyoung look up. She saw Qian look around. Her head turned from left to right, almost as if she was looking for something.  
"What's wrong?"  
Qian only then seemed to notice that Sunyoung had looked up. She smiled reassuringly.  
"My father has left, I suppose," she said. "I think it's time for me to go as well."  
Sunyoung frowned her eyebrows and almost pouted with her lips. She re-thought it at the last second because she didn't want to come over as too whiny. But she would be lying if she said that she didn't want Qian to go. Sure, they'd see each other at school. But that was different.  
Now that she thought of it, Qian would probably not recognize her there. They only had one class together, and even then the woman seemed to pay attention to class at the time. She would have no idea that Sunyoung would be only a few feet away from her. Sunyoung would know, though. She would never forget. But for Qian, she was just some sort of one night stand, only without the sex. She would only see Sunyoung tonight, for as far as she knows. Back at the university, they'd be complete strangers again, and this moment would be lost forever. Grifted into their memories, yes, but it'd never be repeated again. And Sunyoung couldn't bear the thought of that.  
"Why?" she asked. Qian smiled, and placed her hand upon Sunyoung's face. Again, she leaned into her touch. Qian caressed her cheek for a moment, stroking over her skin. Sunyoung sighed troubled.  
"Don't you want to stay?" Sunyoung sighed. She closed her eyes again, enjoying the sweet carassing of Qian's thumb against her cheek.  
"I do."  
"Then why are you going to leave me?"  
"My reputation won't allow me to stay somewhere too long."  
Sunyoung opened her eyes again and frowned her eyebrows.  
"What does your reputation have to do with anything?"  
Qian quickly explained that there were probably still reporters waiting outside, waiting for people to come off the party. Whenever they'd make a bad impression - for example, tipsy - then the media would know immediately. All the other celebrities were praised for their excellent presence. The underdogs, which Qian was still part of, were interviewed. She had to go, if she wanted to prove herself grown up.  
Sunyoung sighed and wrapped her arms around Qian's waist. She placed her head upon her shoulder again and squinted her eyes shut. Her lips were pressed upon each other into a thin line, so she wouldn't make a sound.  
"I don't want you to."  
"I don't want to either," Qian answered, immediately. Sunyoung took a shaky breath. She felt Qian's hands upon hers, slowly grasping them, and leading them away from her hips. She looked up into the dark, sparkling eyes she had begun to like so much over the past hours.  
"Let's go get my coat and say good-bye, okay?" Qian said. She smiled weakly and gave her a reassuring pinch in her hands. Sunyoung took a deep breath to assure herself, then nodded. Qian let one of her hands go, but kept holding the other. They walked hand-in-hand towards the garderobe. There was a bored employee guarding the coats, jackets and purses. She was leaning with her head upon her hand, probably falling almost asleep already. In the hall, they passed a big clock, which idicated the time 1 AM. Sunyoung couldn't believe they had danced for hours. She didn't feel tired at all, neither felt the blisters that formed on her heels because of her shoes. She couldn't blame the employee though. Qian never let Sunyoung's hand go, and she was glad for that. She didn't think she wanted to let it go.  
The older woman touched the employee's shoulder to wake her up. The girl opened her eyes rapidly, as if she had just heard a gunshot. For a moment, she didn't seem to know where she was, but then saw Qian and Sunyoung stare at her, causing her to quickly assure her skirt and blouse with pink cheeks.  
"Ticket please," she mumbled softly, ashamed. Qian smiled sweetly. Sunyoung looked at her, and admired the way she stayed nice. Weren't all celebrities assholes who yelled at their employees? Qian wasn't. She gave the girl her ticket, and the employee fixed her her coat. It turned out to be a slender black coat, that hugged her figure just like her dress does. Qian only let Sunyoung's hand go to butten up the buttons and close it, before taking it again.

Sunyoung was looking down when she felt Qian tug at her hand. She walked willingly with her, guessing Qian would take her to the entrance. In fact, when she looked up again, they were heading in the complete different direction. Qian lead them through hallways and corridors that Sunyoung hadn't seen before, probably because she had come in the back. They were all empty, since most people had left the party already. One time, they passed an employee, who nodded and smiled towards them. Sunyoung still held onto Qian's hand, letting the older woman lead the way. She didn't ask where they were going. In fact, she didn't care.  
They ended up in a small room. It was dimly lit, causing Sunyoung's eyes to see nothing but darkness for a good five seconds. When her eyes were adjusted, she noticed the room was mainly stacked with boxes. Now that she came to think of it, it seemed like she was back in the room that lead to the back of the building.  
Qian turned around to her. Even with little light, Sunyoung could still make out her face. A little spark had appeared in her dark eyes, almost as if she was excited. The shy smile had returned, which made Sunyoung wonder why. They still held hands, and she suddenly became aware again how soft they actually were.  
Qian bowed in. Her face came closer and Sunyoung's heart seemed to stop. Qian's arms slipped around her waist. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw Qian's face come closer and closer to hers. At the moment Sunyoung wanted to close her eyes and lean in as well, she felt Qian's face brush past hers. Her arms tightened and pulled her closer, but not in the way Sunyoung had expected. She blinked confusedly, then clumsily laid her arms around Qian too, returning the hug.  
How could she be so stupid? Of course she wasn't going to kiss her. That would be a crazy, right? It had looked like she had bend in to kiss her... Maybe Sunyoung was just losing her mind. Kissing her? Why would Qian want to kiss her? But more importantly, why had Sunyoung wanted to kiss her back? Why was her heart beating like crazy all out of a sudden and her palms sweaty.  
"I really had a good time tonight," Qian said.  
"Me too."  
The hug lasted long. It still seemed way too short. Okay, no kiss, but the hug was amazing. Sunyoung buried her face in QIan's hair, letting it rest on her shoulder. It was comfertable, maybe even better than dancing. It was quiet, no one said anything, but it wasn't the kind of quiet that needed to be pierced with words. It was better not to talk.  
But eventually, Qian pulled apart again. She took her hand again and smiled weakly. Sunyoung smiled back. Their eyes met again, and for a moment, both of them only stared. Qian's smile softly faltered from her face. She parted her red lips a littl ebit. Sunyoung's eyes fluttered down for a moment. Ashamed, she quickly looked back into Qian's eyes, only to see that they weren't fixed upon hers as well.  
This time, Sunyoung didn't see Qian coming, even though she was watching her the whole time. It came to a sudden shock when the woman bowed in again. She wasn't able to move, or to think. Sunyoung just stood there, while Qian came closer and closer. With every inch, she became even more aware how much she wanted her to close the gap. She could already feel Qian's breath against her lips. It smelled of expensive wine and mint combined, giving it a rare smell that didn't help Sunyoung to clear her mind.  
The last inch was nerve wrecking. Qian moved closer and closer, but so slow that Sunyoung's mind Sunyoung couldn't move, couldn't bring herself to move closer. She only let her eyes fall shut slowly. Why didn't she move closer already? It was taking so long. The pressure in her belly seemed to only build up and build up. It was a mix of nervousness and pure attraction towards the taller woman. She needed her to kiss her, right now. So when Qian's hand finally found her cheek, cupping it sweetly, Sunyoung placed her arms around her shoulders and pushed her that last inch in her direction. Her eyes fluttered shut immediately when their lips touched each other's. Maybe it wasn't as tender as it would have been if she would've just let Qian close the gap, but she was way too needy for that now. Her patience had ran too low to wait even more.  
Their lips moved over each other's like they were created to do that. Whilst Sunyoung had gotten all kinds of kisses - sloppy ones, dry ones, wet ones, ones with tongue, lip biting - she could easily say that Qian's were the best. Her lips were damp, not too wet. Just enough for her lips to easily slide over Sunyoung's. She could feel the tip of Qian's nose upon her cheek. Qian didn't grip on her dress to push her closer to her, neither laid both of her hands upon her hips in the standard heterosexual pose where she'd take up the pose of the guy. Qian had her hands in her neck, around her jawline, with her thumbs on her cheeks. Her hands were cold, but it was burning on her skin. Sunyoung couldn't think straight, and had no idea where to keep her hands, so she just gripped Qian's elbows, making sure she would never leave her again. They were belly-to-belly, but it still didn't feel close enough. Oh, what a cliché, Sunyoung thought, right before she felt Qian open her mouth more, and the tip of her tongue gently touched Sunyoung's lower lip. Her heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth. The first encounter with Qian's tongue made a shiver run over her spine. She almost moaned, but managed to keep it in. Qian's tongue entered her mouth, finding hers immediately. It wasn't a battle of dominance, like Sunyoung had read so many times in so many different books. Qian didn't want to dominate, neither did she. They just twirled around each other, like equals.

When the need of air became too big to handle, Sunyoung eventually had to pull back. She gasped for air, taking in huge gulps while she stayed close to Qian's face. Even more than just a few minutes ago, she didn't want her to leave. Gosh, she wanted her to stay close forever. Her stomach had this tingling feeling. Qian made her heart race and cloud her heart. She could only remember one time where someone had made her feel like that, and that was quite a few years ago. To feel so suddenly, so sharply, that the feeling of being in love has returned, made her heart almost ache. She didn't know how this could have happened so quickly. Or maybe, it didn't happen quickly. Maybe she was destined to end up with Qian, and her body had felt it from the moment she first saw her on TV. Maybe that has why she had become fan of her in the first place - even though a politican leader shouldn't be the idol of an eigh-year-old girl. And maybe that was why she had hated Qian from the moment they started sharing classes together. There had always been this strange attraction that Sunyoung had always called admirance - or annoyance. But it was more than that.  
When she had breathed long enough to make sure she would be able to keep in her breath for another while, Sunyoung started to peck Qian's lips again. It didn't became as passionate and deep anymore as the french kiss had been, but even these small kisses were enough. They were enough to feel loved.  
Her lips were incredibly soft, she only noticed now, just like her hands. But maybe she only pictured them softer because she was kissing them. Qian's lips weren't too plump, but neither thin, which made them exactly right. Sunyoung didn't want to let go anymore.  
Qian's hands folded themselves around her face. At first, she thought to make the kissing easier, but she felt that the older woman eventually slowly pulled away from her desperateness. Sunyoung opened her eyes, confused. They found Qian's dark ones immediately, asking for an answer.  
The taller woman smiled, bowed down and pressed another kiss on her lips. Somehow, she felt that this was the last one. Qian kept holding her face, though.  
"I have to go," she said. Sunyoung sighed.  
"I don't want you to anymore."  
Qian laughed softly. Sunyoung felt far from laughing. She let Sunyoung go and stroke with her hands over her coat, to streak out the creases. She ran with her long fingers through her hair. Sunyoung knew they'd probably be amazing on a piano.. Qian stepped back and walked up towards the door that lead to the alley, openening it. A nasty wind entered the room, making goosebumps appear on her arms. Sunyoung wrapped them around her body.  
"We can always meet up another time."  
"How will I be able to reach you? We don't know each other," Sunyoung said, almost desperate. Qian laughed again.  
"I'll see you at school, Sunyoung," Qian said, with a broad smile. And with that, she walked out of the door.  
For a moment, Sunyoung couldn't do anything but to stand still while it hit her that Qian had known who she was the entire time. When she finally got off her place, towards the door, she just saw the tips of Qian's hair dissapear around the corner of the street. Sunyoung stayed behind. Dazed. With the ghost of Qian's lips still on her lips.


	2. Part 2

That evening, Sunyoung could only think of one thing: that she wanted to meet Song Qian as soon as possible. Sadly, her thoughts and fantasies got interrupted by a lot of drunk friends.

It turned out that whilst she had been dancing with Qian, the others had gone off to the bar. When Sunyoung returned towards the party, she noticed that her friends were almost the last people at the party. Obviously, most of the guests were fourty years old - or older - and couldn't bring up the energy to stay at a party until half past one at night. Some younger people had gathered themselves around Sunyoung's friends, but honestly, she wished they hadn't.  
When she came back into the hall, she saw Amber and Sooyoung twerking; Kai and Taemin seemed to be both hitting on the same girl that had a lot away of the model that Amber had very big crush on, Krystal Jung; Tiffany was consoling a crying girl that defenitely didn't belong to their group; Henry was making photos of Amber and Seulgi was just laughing her ass off. Sunyoung's cheeks flared red again. Was she the only sober one? She might as well be.  
She straight up walked in Siwon's direction, explaining the situation. He sighed and nodded, telling her that he had already noticed how loud they were. They decided to get them out of the building as soon as possible. It hadn't been their intention to stay this late anyway, and they'd get noticed soon.  
With some of Siwon's pressure and a lot of whining, they eventually got them all out of the building. It was quite some work to get them out without them letting every pair of eyes in the room focus on them. Eventually, it all worked out. Siwon pushed them hastily out of the building, and they were back into the alley again. Sunyoung couldn't help but to look at the corner where Qian had dissapeared, secretly hoping she'd walk around it again, exclaiming that she had been waiting for her. It was a hopeless fantasy.  
Sunyoung made her friends sit against the wall of the building. They were still loudly joking, almost shouting. Sunyoung cringed at the loud sounds. She managed to get the keys of the car from Amber, and directed Sooyoung to come with her as well. They were all hella drunk, but it was Sooyoung and Henry's car they had come with, and since she'd be driving Amber's, she thought it would be best for Sooyoung to drive her own.  
Together they brought the cars back and parked them in front of the alley. It again took a few minutes to load in all of their friends, but eventually they were all set. Sunyoung could only hope that Sooyoung wouldn't get arrested for driving under influence, and that she was sober enough to bring Tiffany, Seulgi and Kai back home.

Half an hour later they arrived at Sunyoung's apartment. She had dropped Henry and Taemin off at home, but Amber's apartment was a little off the route, so she had decided that it would be okay if her friend slept at her place tonight. By now, her best friend knew her way around the apartment. Amber got herself a blanket and settled herself on the couch. It only took five minutes before Sunyoung heard loud snoring coming from her living room. She usually didn't mind it if Amber slept together with her in her bed, but today it was different. Maybe Amber had felt it right away, or she had been too drunk to even consider another option than the couch. Sunyoung needed some alone-time. Mostly to think about what had happened this evening. And most of all, what she was going to do with the Qian-situation. Obviously, she needed to make up some sort of plan, and defenitely sort out her feelings.  
She spent the night wondering about Qian. Not only making up a plan, like she intended to, but also replaying the kiss in her head, and more than that. She felt the incredible desire to have Qian close again. Her mind seemed to have lost its track. Qian's soft hands and damp lips haunted her all night.

The fifth time Sunyoung saw her, they met again at school.  
Sunyoung had given herself the rest of the weekend to come up with a plan. But all the had done, was marvel about Qian. She looked up interviews of her and marvelled about her beauty, trying to pick out the fake smiles from the real ones. Not just that, she had also started to follow the news on a daily basis, hoping to come across an interview of Qian. She didn't appear this weekend, but Sunyoung was sure that if she kept following the news, she'd see her. Of course, it was less good than seeing her in real life, but it was something.  
At Sunday evening, she discovered that she hadn't made up a plan yet. She hadn't sorted out her feelings and she didn't know what she was going to say to her when they encountered each other at school again, and she became nervous. Very nervous, to be honest. Eventually, Sunday night was also spent fantasizing about Qian. Oh, she was such a hopeless romantic. Sunyoung just couldn't help it. That kiss was the best kiss she had ever had. Who would be able to stop thinking about that?

Monday morning came, and Sunyoung had decided to not make up a plan at all and just see how things would turn out. Maybe Qian wouldn't acknowledge her presence in class any way. Maybe she didn't even want to be seen with her. It'd hurt Sunyoung if she would have to do that, but she'd understand. The kiss would be a one time thing and she'd be able to set it out of her head. But she didn't want to, not just yet. She knew she was naïve to hope that Qian would actually be interested in her. That she'd come to sit next to her and hold her hand like she'd done at the party. Her soft fingers intertwined her hers... It was enough to make a girl go mad.  
Or maybe, Sunyoung thought fretfully, she didn't like her at all. The kiss had indeed been a one time thing, just something to kill the spare time with. She didn't like Sunyoung at all. She'd might even make fun of her, point and laugh about her feelings. Did you think of me all weekend? How stupid. I didn't think of you at all.  
That'd break Sunyoung's heart the most. She knew it couldn't be true, but she also couldn't help to think about it as well. Because what if it was true? And her poor little heart had been shaken, but Qian's had stayed cold and still? She tried not to imagine the laughter, but she couldn't help it.

She had fashion design and fashion history first before she had classical music class with Qian, so she had some time to prepare. Sadly, the always so boring classes went by in a rush, and the moment she'd encounter Qian again came closer and closer. She was fretful, nervous and not able to fuction properly. Her teacher had called her name three times before she replied, and even then Jinri - her friend who followed the same classes as she did - had to hit her arm to make her look up. The only thing on her mind was Qian, she just couldn't help it.

Eventually, it was time for her to go to her classical music class. Jinri left her. They had chosen the same classes, except classical music. At that time, Jinri went to photography class, and Sunyoung was left all alone. Amber neither took that class, despite wanting to be a music producer, so she was left all alone.  
Every step she took seemed to bring her closer to hell. Her posture was stiff, it hurt her back how straight she kept her body. Her fingers digged into the fake brown leather of her bag. Sunyoung breathed with short, sharp breaths. She entered the classroom and immediately walked over to her own spot. It wasn't like they had assigned seats, but over the course of the year she had claimed that spot. Just like Qian had claimed her spot a few metres away to her left. She couldn't keep her eyes off it.  
The seconds ticked away, and soon the classroom filled itself with other students. Sunyoung always had the tendency to be a few minutes early to class. Qian always seemed to come in right at the moment the class was about to begin. Sunyoung became more nervous and nervous. Someone took the spot to her right, and she looked down to her books.  
Eventually the teacher, Mr. Choi, arrived and the class was about to start. Qian's spot was still empty and Sunyoung had already given up the hope for her to arrive. Maybe Qian didn't like her at all, and didn't want to be in the same class anymore because of her?  
At last, the door swung open. Sunyoung jerked her head up, hoping to gaze in those perfect dark eyes again. But it was only another student, who quickly took the one of the last two seats left free in the classroom: the one on Sunyoung's right. Only Qian's seat was the only one that wasn't taken.  
The clock hit half past eleven and their teacher started the lesson. Sunyoung gazed longingly to Qian's spot... Why wasn't she there?

Half an hour went by. After a quarter Sunyoung had admitted to herself that Qian probably didn't want to see her again, and that's why she cut class, so she decided to pay attention to her work instead. It had been stupid and naïve to marvel about a woman like Qian. Seven years older, a succesful politican and celebrity already. And Sunyoung was just Sunyoung. A fashion major that desperately wanted to start her own company. Where to get the money from? She didn't know yet. In fact, she didn't know anything yet. How would a girl like Qian fall for her? Such a plain and ordinary adolescent, not even a real adult yet. Too young and too immature to understand anything of the real adult world.  
The class almost ended when the door opened. She heard the clicking of heels, but didn't look up from her work. It didn't matter, it was probably just another teacher.  
"So, Miss Song, what made you realize that it wasn't weekend anymore, if I may ask?"  
Sunyoung frowned her eyebrows. She looked up to Mr. Choi, who stood with crossed arms and a grumpy expression in front of the class. The others were just working along, not minding him. But had he just said 'Miss Song'?  
"I'm sorry, sir, I overslept."  
Sunyoung's eyes widened. Her head jerked to the right, to the door. In the doorframe stood no one less than the girl she had kissed this weekend. Qian looked more amazing than ever. Sunyoung had thought that she couldn't get any more beautiful than she had looked at the party, with that tight black dress that had hugged her figure so perfectly. She had been wrong all along; the way Qian looked in casual clothes literally made her head spin. She wore a white blouse, that was tucked into light black, tight, fake leather pants and white converse underneath. The professional touch was given by her black blazer and her black hat. Her hair was ruffled a little bit, but nevertheless falling beautifully over her shoulders. To finish it up, there was a red blush on her pale cheeks, that idicated that she had been running. Sunyoung felt her heart beat faster than ever and the incredible desire to fling herself at Qian return.  
Mr. Choi didn't seem to be so amazed by Qian. He huffed annoyedly.  
"If you think that attending my classes for only five minutes will be enough, Miss Song, you are mistaken. Even though this is just a 'fun extra subject' for you, many of these students really do want to learn and we can't have it to have someone like you barging in at a random moment and disturbing my-"  
"With all due respect, sir, but she apologized. She didn't mean to be late," Sunyoung blurted out. Two pairs of eyes were immediately fixed upon hers. She looked Mr. Choi in the eye and didn't look back when he squinted his and shot her a foul glare.  
"I don't remember that I asked for your opinion, Miss Park," he said icily. Sunyoung swallowed.  
"You didn't, sir, but I just don't think you treat her fairly. She rushes all the way over here to apologize."  
Mr. Choi gazed harshly at her, clearly loathing the fact that she called him out on his behaviour in front of the class like that. In the mean time, some of the other students had raised their heards to listen. Qian still stood in the opening of the door. Sunyoung let herself peek a glance once. Qian's eyes sparkled, her smile was broad.  
"Back to your work," Mr. Choi snapped, causing Sunyoung to startle. She blinked a few times with her eyes, and decided that it was better to not say anything at all anymore. She bowed back over her notebook and took her pencil. But she didn't write anything down, she kept listening.  
"Well, Miss Song, seems like you have enough fans among the students to have your back," Mr. Choi went on. "But don't expect me to tolerate this a second time. Next week, you'll be on time."  
"Of course, sir," came Qian's reply.  
Mr. Choi sighed audibly and rubbed his temples.  
"I think we're done for today. Y'all can pack your bags," he said. Immediately the silence that had conquored the classroom was taken by shuffling of feet, the ruffling of bags, the opening of zippers and the closing of books. Sunyoung threw everything immediately in her bag, not even caring if all her pencils spilled right out of their case. She didn't even bother to close her bag when she ran out of the classroom. Once in the corridor, she looked from left to right, trying to guess in which way Qian had gone. She hadn't seen her as soon as everyone stood up, and she couldn't find her now.  
Suddenly, she felt a soft hand upon her lower arm, a body pressed upon hers from behind.  
"Looking for me?" she heard in her ear. Goosebumps appeared all over her body and a shiver ran down her spine. Sunyoung spinned around, to immediately look up into Qian's still sparkling black eyes. Her shy smile was covering her face again, making Sunyoung's insides weak.  
"Of course not," Sunyoung said. Qian chuckled softly.  
"Then you probably don't care to come with me?"  
"To where?" she asked.  
"Would you care?" Qian asked.  
Sunyoung shook her head. Of course not.

They ended up in the janitor's cabinet with the door closed, and Sunyoung pressed up against a wall. Qian's lips all over her body. Her center wet.

The sixth time Sunyoung saw her, they were on a date.

After their little cabinet-accident - where too many moans had been spilled - they decided that they shouldn't rush into things like that. It was actually Sunyoung who came up with the idea. It wasn't like she wasn't in for some dirty secret exciting sex, but she also wanted to get to know Qian better. Even though they had basically spilled their entire life story to each other at the party already and it felt like she had known Qian for all her life already, she still wanted to talk with her. She wanted to know everything that kept her occupied at night. How her day was. If she missed her. She surely missed Qian. By now, she had accepted that she had fallen completely for Song Qian, and that she was actually interested in dating her.  
Qian had wanted to plan their date and Sunyoung had let her. She probably had more experience with dating - which made her feel more comfertable, but also a lot more pressured to do well - so she'd probably know how to set up a date. Sunyoung would've probably taken her on a boring, hackneyed date anyway, like going to a movie and take her to a fastfood restaurant afterwards. Really romantic.  
Qian had assured her that coming in a dress wasn't necessary. Instead, she had asked for casual wear, and since it'd be a bit cold where they'd go she had to dress up warmly. Sunyoung had frowned her eyebrows at that. It was mid-summer with an average temperature of 28 degrees every day, and at night it didn't drop much below 20 degrees, so how cold could it be?  
Being the stubborn girl she was she had decided to wear a high waisted denim skirt, with a white crop top. She had especially chosen a pair of nice heels, so she wouldn't be so much shorter than Qian anymore. Even if she wore heels, she was only a few centimetres taller than Qian. It had been one of the biggest mistakes she ever made, probably. Because fuck, it indeed had been cold on their first date.

"I told you to dress up warmly!" Qian had complained when she first saw her. Sunyoung had wrapped her arms around her body and bit hard down upon her teeth, trying to keep them making noise. Okay, she might be a bit underdressed, but she sure as hell wasn't going to admit that to Qian.  
"Well how was I gonna know that you took me to a star observation post instead of a cozy restaurant," she replied back. Qian laughed, and shook her head. She took off her jacket, and hung it over Sunyoung's shoulders. She widened her eyes in horror.  
"But now you're cold!" she blurted out.  
"Well, unlike you, I did listen to my advise and dressed warmly," she said, whilst pointing to her thick black sweater. "You can wear my jacket for the night since you obviously seemed to think that we were going clubbing."  
Sunyoung looked down to her clothes.  
"Is it that revealing...?" she sighed. Qian took her hand and let their fingers intertwine.  
"Enough to keep me warm," she joked. Sunyoung looked up, cheeks flared red. She burst out in nervous giggles; she hadn't exactly forgotten the janitor's cabinet.  
"Yah.." she said softly. Qian was chuckling, obviously amused. Softly, she hit Qian's arm, who just let her. But she didn't give her back her jacket, though, because it did help against the cold. The sleeves were a bit too long, but besides that it fit perfectly. And it smelled of Qian, which was another plus. Her delicious scent clung to it like Sunyoung now clung to her. Qian had wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Their steps matched, so their bodies swayed from left to right at exactly the same time.

They had gone to a large star observatorium. Qian had told her that she knew someone who worked there, and could allow them entrance at night, while all the other visitors and employees were gone already. There was a big hall, that was the main attraction of the building, that showed an enlarged view from the best telescope in Korea. Not only would there be an open ceiling, so that the visitors could view at the stars themselves, but also see the enlarged view on the screen. You could zoom in all the way to the planets if you wanted to, together with a small panel that controlled the telescope.  
It had been dark and almost scary in the empty building. The model solar systems were shut off, causing the balls to give off creepy shadows on the floor. Even though it was dark, and Qian's friend hadn't bothered to turn on the light, Qian didn't seem to be bothered by it. She seemed to know the way without having to look, and walked with confidence.  
"When I was a child, I used to sneak in here all the time at night," Qian said after a while. "They once caught me, but since a little girl wasn't a treat, and probably because they were quite flattered that children liked the museum too, they let me come here at night to be alone. It became my second home, I think. The employees all knew me, and often gave me food. They left the door open for me so I could get in. I knew every crook and hide out in this place. If I didn't want to be found, they wouldn't find me."  
Qian smiled sadly and Sunyoung pinched her head to reassure her.  
"I'm glad you took me here," she said softly. This place obviously meant a lot to her. Qian's smile cheered up a little bit. She brought their hands to her face and pressed a kiss upon the rug of Sunyoung's hand.  
"Me too."  
For the rest of the night, they cuddled up underneath the stars. Qian had brought a bunch of pillows and blankets and had installed them all on the floor, so some sort of bed was created. They laid down in each other's arms and gazed up. Qian would tell her about the planets, switching with the telescope from one planet to the other in order to match her stories, and Sunyoung would slowly fall asleep.  
Honestly it was the best date ever.

At half past two at night, they had left the museum because Sunyoung honestly couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Qian didn't blame her and had called it a day too. Sunyoung had occasionally fallen asleep and woken up on Qian's arm for the last half an hour. She barely noticed it when Qian's hands scooped her up from the ground and lifted her up. Sunyoung just wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed her face into the crook of Qian's neck and shoulder, breathing in her delicious scent. The blanket that was still draped over her body and Qian's jacket kept her warm.  
Sunyoung had fallen asleep on the way back in Qian's car. The humping and bumping of the car made her even more sleepy.

They eventually arrived at Qian's house, even though that couldn't pierce through Sunyoung's heavy layer of sleep that was clouding her mind at that moment, she barely knew what was happening. Qian scooped her up again. Sunyoung was just awake enough to admire how strong she actually was - she must work out a lot - and how big the house was. She yawned, guessing it was stupid of her to expect a plain, tiny apartment, like she herself lived in. Sunyoung guessed she had to be put down when they reached the door, but Qian simply pressed the doorbell. It only took a few moments before a light to snap on in the hall, and a sleepy employee to open up the door. Sunyoung couldn't exactly make out, because her eyes had almost closed again, but she seemed to be late in her fourties, maybe begin fifties. Her black hair, pulled into a loose bun where several strands of hair had fallen out of, showed signs of grey hairs around the temples already.  
"Miss Song, we thought that you said you'd stay out tonight?"  
"Plans changed," Qian chuckled. The woman simply nodded and opened the door, so Qian could walk in. Sunyoung closed her eyes against the bright light of the hall.  
"Can I be any use to you, ma'am?"  
"No, no, Sook-Hee, please go back to bed. I am sorry for having waken you up."  
Qian started to walk again, and she heard the door close behind them. Heels and slippers sounded on the white marble floor.  
"Good night, Miss."  
"Good night to you too. Sleep well."  
Sunyoung tightened her grip around Qian's shoulders, hoping to ease a little bit of her weight off of her arms.  
"You should just let me walk, I'm too heavy for you," she mumbled softly. Qian's shoulder shocked when she laughted softly.  
"I don't think you're able to stand," she replied.  
Sunyoung opened her eyes again a little bit, noticing they moved up the stairs by now. For a moment, she was wondering if Qian thought that they were getting to the last base tonight, like they had done in the janitor's cabinet. But she immediately threw that thought away. Qian wouldn't touch her if she didn't want to.  
Rather sooner than later her back met the soft blankets and pillows of Qian's bed. At least, she assumed it was her bed, because the room was dark and she could only vaguely see Qian's face, close to hers. She bowed down to kiss her, and Sunyoung kissed back.  
"Well, this sure was an impressing first date," she said.  
"Oh really? You have slept through most of it!" Qian chuckled.  
"Isn't that a good thing? I trust you enough that I can already fall asleep against your shoulder," Sunyoung replied, smiling.  
"We have met each other trice."  
"I know. Weird, right?"  
"I don't think so, it feels only natural," Qian answered. Sunyoung smiled and nodded. Qian moved away from her. She heard her feet on the floor. A moment later, the curtains that had been covering the window were opened, so the moon light lightened the room. Sunyoung could now see her figure clearly and admired it once more.  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Qian asked. "I could take you home too, if you want to."  
"I think I'm good here," Sunyoung said. She turned, and nuzzled her face into the softness of the pillow sea that was spread out over Qian's bed.  
"You don't mind me sleeping with you?"  
"I want you to."  
"Your a sap, Sunyoung," Qian laughed. Sunyoung chuckled too, but she meant it. She really wanted Qian to lay beside her. Her mind had wondered a thousand times how it feel to cuddle up against her. She'd be the little spoon, Qian the big one. Her arm would hug her tighter against her body and their fingers would intertwine. Sunyoung usually couldn't bear it when someone breathed down her neck, but she found herself that she wouldn't mind it much if it was Qian.  
"Mind if I undress?" Qian said, whilst turning around. Without waiting for Sunyoung's approval, she took her sweater off with a swift movement. Sunyoung watched her do it, and couldn't help to hold her breath when she saw her exposed skin, lighted so beautifully by the moon. Qian wore a black bra, and Sunyoung couldn't picture her in anything else, it just seemed right. Her pants had sank a little from her hips, causing the rim of her underwear to be visible. It was black too.  
"I practically already saw you naked, so," Sunyoung replied. Qian looked over her shoulder and laughed.  
"Not only sappy but cheesy too," she laughed. "You should undress too."  
"And you call me cheesy? You're asking me to undress for you, Qian," Sunyoung laughed. Qian was fumbling with her fingers at the button of her jeans. Sunyoung heard her chuckle.  
"My korean sometimes fails me, I didn't mean it like that," she said, apologetically. Sunyoung chuckled.  
"I know you didn't, I'm just messing with you."  
Sunyoung got up from the bed - and stretched her body. She wanted to take off her own crop top but stopped half way when she saw Qian's jeans fall on the ground. She gulped, staring at her perfect body. Her underwear turned out to be a thong, something she defenitely hadn't expected from Qian. Her jaw dropped a little bit. Sunyoung had always thought that cartoons were overly excentric when the drawers let jaws of their figures drop all the way to the ground when they saw something that excited them, but she felt exactly the same way now.  
Sunyoung only noticed that Qian had turned around when she heard her chuckle. She quickly tried to look up, back into her eyes, but instead her eyes got stuck at her breasts. The bra she wore was almost see-through, except for the part where her nipple would be. Or maybe it was see through her her nipple was just dark underneath the black fabric...  
Sunyoung gulped.  
"What's wrong, Sunyoung? Are you still going to undress or what? Or are you not tired anymore?" Qian asked. Her eyes were glinstering, and her tone was far from innocent. Sunyoung closed her mouth, which had become very dry. Luckily the darkness was hiding her dark red cheeks.  
"Oh, you sneaky, cunning-" she started. Qian started to grin and take small steps in her direction. Her naked feet made sticky sounds on the laminate floor.  
"Yes?"  
"-tall, mean-"  
By now, Qian had reached her. When she placed her hands on Sunyoung's hips, they seemed to burn. And so did her center.  
"-sexy, annoying-.. Ugh, just fuck me," Sunyoung breathed. Her hand shot towards Qian's neck and she pulled her closer with desire and strength that she didn't know she posessed. She felt Qian smile against her lips when they kissed. Stupid, desperate hormones, Sunyoung thought, when their tongues met. Why did she had to feel this way?

Well, Sunyoung hadn't exactly been wrong with the cuddling, only it took a little while longer before they actually started cuddling.

The next morning, Sunyoung woke up in a warm bed, with the sheets pulled up 'till her waist. At first, when she opened her eyes, she couldn't exactly remember where she was. She let her eyes wander around the room, taking everything in. The sun cast its weak morning sunrays through the window, enlighting the room. The walls were white, there was not a single spot on it to be seen. They were clearly at the upper level of the house, because the roof started to run diagonally a little above her head. She could see the beams that supported it, painted white, too. Now that she got a better look of the room, she noticed that the what she had thought to be windows last night, turned out to be doors towards a small balcony. Not too far to the right from the doors was a huge bookcase with probably more than trice the ammount of books Sunyoung had ever read, and there were even more spread across the room. There was a desk, equally white, that held a space grey iMac. Everything was tidied neatly. Pencils in the pencil case. Papers on one stack. School books on the right.  
Only when she read 'economics' off the back and she felt the slow, steady breathing in her neck, she remembered. Her cheeks immediately coloured when she remembered everything what had happened last night. She became painfully aware that she was still naked under the covers, and that Qian was too; she felt the tips of her breasts against her back, her body pressing against hers and her arm was draped over her body. Not only that.. she was sore. When she moved her legs, she felt her muscles complain. Her inner thighs were sensitive too. Her back hurt.  
Sunyoung took a deep breath and tried to steady herself, but her mind was occupied with everything they had done last night. She honestly couldn't believe that she had admitted herself to do all of that. Sex had never been as lively, as intense, as it had been with Qian. And even though she would be very much ashamed if anyone else got to know what they had done, she really wanted to do it again.  
She turned around in Qian's arms, so she could look at her face. Sunyoung couldn't help to smile when she saw her look so peacefully. It was almost hypnoticing. Her face was completely relaxed. The frown that was often displayed on her face - especially during class and during interviews - had completely worn off, making her look a lot younger and more innocent - because after tonight, she had found out that Song Qian wasn't innocent at all. There were smudges of black make-up on her face, because she hadn't been able to wash it off last night, but she still looked more pure and natural than any person had ever looked to her. Her full lips were slightly parted. Sunyoung noticed that her foundation had worn off a little bit, causing her actual skin tone to become visible. It was a lot darker than she revealed on TV. It had a slight tan, which was actually way more attractive than the paleness.

Sunyoung kept looking at her a few moments more, marvelling how a person could ever look so beautiful. Eventually, she grew impatient. She didn't know how late it was, and if Qian usually slept in or not, but she realized that she actually didn't care much for that. Sunyoung brought up her arm from under the sheets and grabbed Qian's hand, letting their fingers intertwine once more. Her thumb rubbed over the back of her hand to wake her up slowly. But Qian kept on sleeping, slowly and steadily breathing in through her nose and exhaling through her mouth.  
Sunyoung let Qian's hand go again, and now started to trace her finger up and down her beared arm, that laid just above the covers. She kept doing that for a few times, until Qian finally shifted from her position, though still with her eyes closed.  
"You're bored, aren't you?" Qian suddenly asked, which made Sunyoung pull back her hand quickly in surprisement. Qian started to chuckle and slowly open her eyes. Only a little bit, because the light in the room was still too bright for her eyes. It gaze her this cute sleepy look that Sunyoung just adored.  
"Well, you kept on sleeping, so.." Sunyoung muttered in response, which made Qian chuckle again. She shifted her body a bit, so she could place her arm underneath her pillow. Her eyes sparkled. Again. And Sunyoung was mesmerized. Again.  
"Good morning, Sunyoung," Qian said, before bowing down to sweetly peck her lips. Sunyoung smiled after they broke up the kiss.  
"Good morning, Qian," she replied. She could swear that the corners of Qian's mouth twitch up even more. It felt weird to say the name. For almost her whole life, she had referred to her as Victoria or, more often, Victoria Song. Always formal, always respectful. Even when she was trash talking about her to Amber she used a respectful way of speaking. As soon as Qian told her her real name, she adressed her in her head as Qian. Oh gosh, how many times did she picture herself calling out Qian's name in her fantasies? Too many times, of course. Yesterday she hadn't thought about that, even though she did recall Qian moan out her name when she came... So this was the first time she actually said it. It felt liberating, somehow. She guessed only few people nowadays knew her real name, and it made her feel special that she was able to say it. And that she was able to say it after waking up in the morning.  
"Did you sleep well?" Qian asked. Sunyoung nodded.  
"Although, I think I am a bit sore though," she admitted, laughing. Qian widened her eyes in shock, and quickly placed her hand in front of her face to hide her big grin and her flared cheeks.  
"You aren't sore?" Sunyoung asked. Qian turned to her belly and hid her face in her pillows.  
"Maybe you have to work out more, I my muscles are fine," Sunyoung heard in a muffled voice.  
"Oh, so maybe we have to do it more often, then I won't be sore anymore," she oppered. Qian looked up from her pillow and shook her head, laughing.  
"You're too much," she managed to get out, in between her laughs. "I have to admit that I feel your hickeys though. They're all over my body. Do you know how hard those are to cover up with make-up?"  
Sunyoung thought for a moment, then grinned smugly.  
"I do, that's why I did it," she laughed. Qian gave her a soft push and made a whiny sound. Sunyoung laughed. She placed her hand over Qian's. Immediately, the older woman took hers, holding it loosely. She let out a deep breath and smiled at her. Sunyoung smiled back. For a moment, all they did was look at each other, admiring each other's beauty.  
"Do you want some breakfast? You must be hungry," she said.  
"Yeah, because I used all my energy last night," Sunyoung joked, which ended up in another push of Qian.  
"You're unbelievable!" Qian laughed. Sunyoung chuckled. Normally she wasn't that dirty minded, but Amber had infected her with her perverted humour. She even called her 'byuntae' once and then. Maybe she really was, but hadn't realized until she had gotten very smitten with Qian.  
"Well, breakfast it is then. Want my burnt scrambled eggs or shall I call someone to make it for you?" she asked. Qian pushed herself up into a sitting position, causing her entire chest to be uncovered. Sunyoung widened her eyes a little bit. Clearly, the older woman didn't have any trouble with showing off her body. It was one thing to get naked with each other when it was dark and they were both really turnt on, but it was another to domestically get up, acting like it was all normal. Sure, Sunyoung had grown up with her twin sister, and they had seen each other naked many times, but a sister was way different than another woman, whom she had only started talking to a few days ago.  
Qian stood up from the bed, which made her whole figure visible. Sunyoung's cheeks reddened, but she couldn't take her eyes off her. Qian walked over towards the center of the room and bowed down to grasp something. With shame, she realized that it was her lingerie.  
"I know you're staring at my butt, Sunyoung," Qian said,"-I didn't know you were that dirty minded."  
Sunyoung quickly looked away, even though Qian could impossibly see her face.  
"Well you give me a reason to be dirty minded," she said, in an attempt to cover herself. "You just walk around naked like that."  
Qian looked over her shoulder and laughed. Sunyoung sighed and threw her pillow towards Qian. She dodged it like it was nothing, which wasn't hard because she had thrown it way out of course. Qian throwed back the pillow and her lingerie as well, which Sunyoung thankfully catched. Because she had focussed on the lingerie, the pillow hit her right in the face. Qian chuckled. Sunyoung huffed and rolled her eyes.  
Qian walked over to her closet and got out a fresh pair of undies and lingerie. Instead of the thong and sexy see-through bra of last night, she took out a simple sports bra and panties, nothing too serious. Sunyoung also got up from the bed and got dressed. It was embarassing to seek for her clothes, because they were sprawled over the floor in a way that only meant sex. Her skirt was thrown almost all across the room and it took her at least five minutes to find her tank top. It was almost as if Qian had made a sport out of it to throw them as far away as possible.  
Qian was already completely dressed up and waited for her to be ready too. In the mean time, she kept running with her hand through her hair, trying to smoothe it. Eventually, she just put it up in a high ponytail. Qian with a ponytail might the 8th wonder of the world. She took her phone and carelessly scrolled through the unopened mails and messages.  
Sunyoung also quickly smoothened her hair. Last night's activities had left their impression on her hair, and she probably looked like a grizzly bear which just woke up.

Suddenly, Qian's face changed. She frowned deeply, staring at the screen of her phone, furiously scrolling down. Sunyoung at first didn't mind it, since there were quite a few shocking articles nowadays. Another bomb attack here, a cop shoots a person of the black community in America again, so logically Qian is impressed by that. She kept smoothing her hair, streaking the creases out of her clothes to look at least somewhat presentable.  
But when she gasped, and placed her hand in front of her mouth, looking almost like she was about to burst into tears, Sunyoung came to stand by her side, rubbing her arms to calm her down a bit.  
"Hey, what's up? We can also get some breakfast at a diner. Then I don't have to eat your dirty eggs and we can let your housekeeper sleep. She deserved that after we woke her up yesterday and-"  
"Sunyoung, we can't go out for dinner.." Qian breathed, behind her mouth. Sunyoung frowned her eyebrows questioningly in return.  
"I can pay, you know, it's not like I don't have enough money to-"  
"No, not because of that..." Qian said. She scrolled upwards on her phone and handed it over to me. Qian immediately let her head fall into her hands, her shoulders shocking. My eyes grew wide when I read the article.

  
**VICTORIA SONG CAUGHT WITH FEMALE LOVER - CAN WE TRUST A LESBIAN TO RUN FOR PRESIDENT NEXT YEAR?**

Sunyoung wasn't able to breathe anymore, and not because she just discovered that Qian had wanted to take a run for president for the upcoming selection. Her heart stopped when she scrolled down and saw the photos...  
"T-they caught us on camera," she muttered in disbelief. "How did they do that?"  
Her eyes were glued to the screen. They were clearly visible. The first set of photos showed how Qian got out of her car and lifted Sunyoung up from the driver's seat, carrying her inside, but those weren't the worst kind. When you passed those photos, there came the nude pictures. They were a lot darker, but their naked bodies were clearly visible, and on one shot Qian's face was sharp enough to make out. Sunyoung couldn't even read the article, and didn't need to. She tossed the phone back into Qian's lap, who had stayed quiet the whole time. Her hands shook, her whole body shook, when she turned around to gaze at the balcony... The photos had been taken from there.  
Suddenly, she felt a very big disgust for the person who had spied on them. How sick did you have to be to follow two adults home and photograph them during an intimate moment? She couldn't wrap her mind around it that someone wanted to do this as their job. It was literally disgusting. She felt her stomach turn at the thought of it.  
Sunyoung's breathing became suddenly very fast when she realized what she had done, what these photos had caused. Of course, no one minded the petty girl who laid with Qian in her bed. Her face wasn't even captured once, only her back and her bottoms. This wouldn't make a difference for her because no one would recognize her. Only people who maybe knew her really well, like her sister and parents, maybe Amber too, but even then they'd have a hard time thinking about it. She could always deny it.  
Sunyoung was safe from all the drama, but Qian will be attacked by social media. Things like these only take a few hours to leak out. People on school will know that Qian had slept with a girl. People outside of school will know. The whole country will know that the beloved Victoria Song isn't the perfect person she claims to be. Her political career might as well be over. There is no way the Korean citizens are going to let her run for president now. The LGBT community isn't as well accepted here as it is in Europe or The United States, and homophobism is still too much embedded into people's systems for them to accept Qian yet in a big leading function. Oh dear God, she thought. I have just ruined Qian's career...  
She placed her hand in front of her mouth and bit hard down on her lower lip to prevend herself from making a sound.  
"A-are they still out there?" she asked shakily. Qian lifted her head from her hands, and Sunyoung had to look away, afraid if there were tears spilled over her cheeks. She wouldn't be able to handle Qian crying.  
"They are always out there," she heard Qian say bitterly. Sunyoung shook her head.  
"It was a mistake to come here, I'm sorry," she said. It was sincere, but she couldn't imagine that it made Qian feel better, let alone herself. She felt like a wreck. She almost couldn't imagine that she had felt so happy a few moments before.  
"It wasn't your mistake, I should've known," Qian answered, shaking her head. The chair abraded over the floor when Qian stood up from it. Sunyoung still wouldn't look at her, afraid to see the gaze in her eyes. Qian caught her hand, let her thumb turn reassuring circles over the back of her hand. But a slap in the face would have hurt less. Sunyoung took her hand away.  
"I like you, Qian, but..." she sighed.  
"But what?" the taller woman asked, her voice dropping lower. Sunyoung ran with her hand through her tangled hair, still not looking at her.  
"But I don't want to be the one who is responsible for ruining your career," she blurted out. Qian grew silent. She took Sunyoung's hand again, but only held it loosely. She was thinking, and Sunyoung couldn't look up.  
"You know that I can live happily without being president, right?" she eventually said.  
"Why give up your dream for a girl you just met?" Sunyoung forced out of her mouth, with a bitter undertone that she had tried to muffle away. This time, she looked up. "I don't think this is going to work."

The seventh time Sunyoung met her, years had gone by and she had almost stopped thinking about her.

Maybe it had been a mistake to cut Qian off, but Sunyoung couldn't say she regret doing it. It was for the best, she told herself, and it really was, to be honest. If they had stayed together - and their feelings might've developped into a real relationship - then Qian's career would be over. She'd really have to come out as a lesbian to the media, and that would do her no good, Sunyoung had decided. Plus, it would be easier for all of them if it just didn't happen. Qian's busy scedules, Sunyoung's dreams to begin her own fashion label, their age difference. It was all for the better. But that didn't mean she didn't think about Qian anymore. For a while, all she could think of was the older woman. The softness of her hands, her face, the way the corners of her mouth twitched up when she made a joke, the way her hips swung when she walked, the sometimes grammatical errors in her speech and writing that idicated that she was originally Chinese. Her head was clouded by Qian every night again, so much that she could barely sleep. And oh, how horrible did she feel back then. She didn't want to do anything rather than call Qian up and apologize for everything that she had said, that she wouldn't want anything rather than to be with her.  
She never did, though. There was some sort of feelings of regret. Sunyoung often fantasized how it could have been if she would've just staid. But every time, she came to the realization that their break up was for the better. It wasn't like they had actually dated, or something.

From the moment Sunyoung cut Qian off, the two didn't interact anymore. Not at school, not outside of school, not over their phones, nothing. In the first few weeks Sunyoung caught Qian stealing glimpses of her in class, and she caught herself doing the same. But after a while even that fainted. It was like they had become strangers all over again. It hurt, but Sunyoung pushed through it until the moment where she didn't care anymore who Qian was looking at.

The rumor of Qian sleeping with a woman was eventually cleared up. Her father and Qian had both said in several interviews that it was a misinterprenation of the photos, and that she was sleeping with a friend of hers - a.k.a Sunyoung. Luckily the audience immeidately chose Qian's side instead of the journalist's, who kept saying he had heard moaning. People rallied up with Qian and defended her. Eventually, she even got a boyfriend. Or well, "boyfriend". Some actor she met at some festival that Sunyoung couldn't remember the name of. He had a handsome face, but that was basically all he had. They held hands, kissed each other's cheek in public and laughed. But Sunyoung didn't see the sparkles in Qian's eyes when she looked at him. She only held his hands for a few moments, whilst Qian had held her hand for hours on their first - and only - date. She often shifted away from his touch, whilst she had leaned into Sunyoung's...  
Maybe the photographs were just taked from a bad angle, but she doubted so. She knew from the start that the relationship was a set up, especially when they eventually 'broke up' because he had been cheating.

Sunyoung had thought her plan to have worked. Qian's populairity began to rise again. But right before the elections started Qian did something so incredibly stupid that Sunyoung might've walked up to her and slapped her herself.

  
**RUMORS TRUE: VICTORIA SONG IS BISEXUAL**

She swore that she could have literally killed Qian herself. But this was one year after they broke up, and she wasn't in the position anymore to talk to her, so she didn't, and just watched what happened. Though, the feeling that they could have been together never really left.  
Qian became an icon for the LGBTAQ community in Korea. She suddenly became famous for more than just politics. She donated a quarter from her earnings every year to the people who helped to foster the LGBTAQ kids who were kicked out of their homes because of their sexuality and/or gender. She attended several pers conferences and exclaimed that she wanted to be make a difference for this country. Qian slowly became the spokes person in Korea for LGBTAQ like Ellen DeGeneres had been in The United States.  
And surprisingly, the Korean citizens did accept her. Well, in some sort of way, at least. Qian never became president, though. In fact, when she joined the elections to originally replace her father, she only got two percent of the votes. Her father's party was dragged down from the top, and other parties started a coalition to form a new government. It was an embarassment and Sunyoung had felt a lot of worry for Qian whilst following the elections. She had never liked politics much, but she found herself watching every debate Qian was in. When she looked into the camera, it was almost as if she looked at her again. Her eyes sparkled.  
In the following years, Qian's party was still mainly cirtized by electing a female bisexual as their leader, but at the same time also praised. More young, open-minded people started to vote for them, and Qian's father got his power back. Qian herself still didn't get a lot of votes in the election, probably mainly due to her young age. A lot of people frown upon a young girl as president, let alone a bisexual one. By now, Qian had admitted to the media that she would never become president, but that she kept enjoying politics anyway.

Years strook by. Qian graduated from the university, again. Two years later, Sunyoung did as well. Amber followed soon after. All the friends she had made did. They went their own ways.  
Amber was accepted into SM Entertainment to become a song writer, video editor, music writer, manager, whatever. Sunyoung was told that her job consisted a lot of creative parts that were all blended together. Once in a while they spoke, but Amber was often too busy.  
Sunyoung was busy too, although she had some trouble. With the money she had saved from her part time job she was able to start her own store. In the mean time, whilst starting up, she also started to bring out her own clothing line. At first just a few shirts. Then jeans. Eventually accessoiries too and other garments. People loved them and Sunyoung's store, called 'Luna', started to become more and more populair. Sunyoung was able to hire a lot of people and open a second, and even a third, store before officially beginning her own line. It was still small, but she became already known in Seoul. After a few years of saving money, she spread her line to other cities, such as Busan, Incheon, Daegu, Ulsan and Suwon.

Sunyoung became older, and with age, she also got a lot of other things. She was in a long term relationship with her childhood best friend Ji-Hyun, and they had married three years ago, when Sunyoung had turned twenty-seven. Even though she already knew him for her whole life, it still felt new. She wasn't able to think of kids, even though she was already thirty. She'd have to get them soon, or not at all. Ji-Hyun kept pushing, and Sunyoung kept burying herself into loads of work as an excuse to not have any. New designs, new promotions, money, money and more money. She told herself that she was in love with him, but she knew that she didn't feel the same way around Ji-Hyun as she had felt around Qian.  
Not only did Sunyoung get a husband, Qian dated men on and off as well, although she wasn't married like Sunyoung yet. She was in a relationship with some singer at the moment. The couple had recently done a shoot together which included a lot of intimate pictures that made Sunyoung want to burn the magazine. She made a mental note to never ask that singer to star as a model for Luna.

Her company had spread over Korea like wildfire. In less than a decade her line 'Luna' was known in every city. There were in total more than two hundred stores, and Sunyoung was planning on building more, or starting another line. She had been thinking how to call it. Since the clothes from her 'Luna' line were rather cute-sy, she wanted something more endearing and alternative for her next line, she just had to come up with a name.  
Sunyoung's face appeared in several magazines. She was invited on shows and did lots of interviews. She travelled up and down the world to visit fashion shows. She had never imagined becoming such a celebrity, but she couldn't say she hated it. Just like Qian had never hated her fame, Sunyoung neither did. The positivity always out-weighed the negativity, so she kept on designing.

It was on a party where Sunyoung saw Qian again. Of course, she saw her almost daily on the television, but that was different. It was almost as if Qian barely existed then. The only thing that came out of her mouth were politics, and after all these years, Sunyoung preferred to zap away than to look at her old fling talk about the erupture of some volcano in the Middle East. It was boring and Sunyoung had fallen out of love. She had almost forgotten how it was like to hear her name come out of her mouth, to hear the sweet Chinese accent on her tongue when she had pronounced her nickname 'Luna'.  
It was the same kind of party where Sunyoung had once sneaked into with Amber all these years ago. This time, she was actually invited. Little did she know that her old flame would be there too.

Sunyoung had walked the red carpet at Ji-Hyun's side, both in fabulous clothing that Sunyoung - of course - had designed herself. Several other celebrities were there too. Lee Soo-Man, head of SM Entertainment, Park Jin-Young, head of JYP Entertainment. Several artists, such as 2NE1's CL, BIG BANG's G-Dragon, Krystal Jung and Choi Siwon. Actors and actresses, like Kim Woo-Bin and Lee Min-Ho. Other fashion designers. Models too, and let's not forget the other national treasures that were just plainly known for their appearance on TV and their hilairous comments. Everyone who mattered was there, and so was Qian.  
After the red carpet and the introduction, the guests were left to do their own thing. They were served delicious food, and afterwards, the party began. It was exactly the same as it had been years ago. The same fountain and bar. The walls were still bordeaux red and the paintings hadn't been replaced. The whole set-up was the same, and now she understood why lots of guests left early. If you're invited to a party like this every year again, it'll start to bore quickly. But, this was still Sunyoung's first time - if you don't count the time that they broke in - and she wasn't planning on leaving early. A party like this wasn't to have fun, but to get new deals, meet more important people. Sunyoung's company was still relatively new, and could still use some marketing.

That's how the night began. At Ji-Hyun's arm, she talked with lots of people, hoping to strike up a good conversation, so whenever she wanted to ask them for a favour later, they'd oblige and give in because she had been so nice at the party. It still amazed Sunyoung sometimes how people's behaviour suddenly changed when a pretty influencing person studdenly stood in front of them. They started to act all nice and sweet, trying to get on your good side because of your fame.  
The weird thing was that artist whom Sunyoung had always admired when she was younger, turned out to look up more to her than she did to them. It was a weird loop, and talking to them defenitely made her feel a bit more superior than she actually was. Especially when they immediately agreed upon posing sometimes for her clothing line.  
Other managers and CEO's of leading corporations conceived her with open arms, expressing their love for such a determined woman. She was praised often about her ambition and perseverance that night. Sunyoung knew they didn't actually take her serious. She was only thirty, only a puppy in contrast to the other big dogs. But they thought of her as cute, and kindly took them into her group. chit chatting about the weather, politics and whatever else that normally bored people. Again, she managed to get a deal with the other CEO's. Lee Soo-Man told her to only call if she needed new models, so that he could reserve spots in the scedules of his artists for the shoot. When Soo-Man did that, Park Jin-Young did the very same. She didn't only have acces to SM Entertainment's artists now, but als JYP's if she wanted.


End file.
